


Not Perfect but the Best We Can Make

by hithelleth



Series: In Enemy's Hands [9]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 25th anniversary of the blackout, the night streets of Philadelphia are lit again. A general epilogue to the series with just a tiny bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Perfect but the Best We Can Make

Charlie can hardly recall what it was like to have lights on the streets. Those younger than her don’t remember it at all and there is much excitement all around. She can hear it inside, the people gathering for the ceremony on Independence Square nearby. Tonight the streetlamps in Philadelphia will be lit for the first time in twenty-five years.

The road to restoring the power has been long and difficult. Electricity still isn’t and will probably never be used on such a scale as it had been before the blackout. After rebuilding first power plants, the use of electricity was limited to the most urgent matters, such as medical care, and it has been only slowly spreading, for there have been many obstacles in the way.

It took them four years to track down the rest of the pendants. Randall was caught, but only after he had destroyed three of the pendants together with valuable information. For their crimes, he and two of his closest accomplices were sentenced to death.

Before that, however, the rebuilt had already been put into full swing, starting with enhancing health-care and medicines availability and food supply. The clearing of rails and roads has been a tedious task and the image of the world won’t be the same as before the blackout for generations to come, if ever.

The relations with other republics have improved, though the tension has been varying over the years and armed incidents have happened now and then. The chance of war considerably diminished and living conditions gradually improving, the rebel activity has significantly decreased. The leaders have been apprehended and the rebellion has been all but quenched.

Nora was captured, too, and is presently working for the bomb squad, helping eliminate the dangers caused by her fellow rebels a fitting penance for her, as Monroe put it. Her survival extinct kicking in, she has adapted to the situation and she actually seems to enjoy disarming bombs just as much as she used to like making them. At least, she is just as good at it.

Rachel is still a prisoner as well. The part she played in the blackout is kept secret and regular people think she is a guest.

A few days after Rachel had realised how things stood with Charlie, she threw a real fit, but that was also all she could do. Not that it matters, for as far as Charlie is concerned, Rachel has lost the right to judge or tell them what to do.

Rachel always makes the best of any situation for herself, so she comes to terms with the circumstances, however reluctantly. Despite the fact she can never be completely trusted, they make sure she doesn’t lack any commodities they can afford and she seems content. She will be watching the switching of the lights on from the balcony, together with the kids and their nanny, all of them well-guarded, safer than near the crowd.

Rachel is good with the kids and Bass extends Miles’ promise so she can see her grandchildren whenever she or they want, provided that she is never alone with them.

Charlie doesn’t think Rachel would go as far as to harm their kids.

“Yours, probably not,” Sebastian agrees, “but mine, I’m not so sure.”

After that, Charlie lets him take the precautions he thinks necessary, for his peace of mind.

A pair of arms sneaks around Charlie as she’s standing by the window, lost in her thoughts, and she leans back into the embrace, smiling.

“Everything all right?” Miles’ voice is quiet, right beside her ear.

“Yes.” She turns around in his arms, running her fingers through his hair, where some silver has recently stolen into. “I was just thinking.”

“Excited?”

“Almost as much as the kids.” She stands on tip-toes and kisses him.

“What are you two doing? We’re going to be late,” Sebastian admonishes from outside the room.

“Like they can start without us. You’re the President, we can be late if we want,” Miles grumbles.

“Actually, they can’t start without _me_ , so you two can –” he waves his hand through the air, “but, didn’t _you_ talk about no despotic ruling and serving the people and such?” Monroe mocks, coming inside.

“He’s got a point.” Charlie backs him up.

“See?” Bass takes her hand.

He pats Miles’ shoulder. “Looking sharp, General.”

Miles scowls in response, falling into step on Charlie’s other side as Bass leads her out.

Charlie giggles softly as the men continue their banter on the way and squeezes Sebastian’s hand more tightly.

It’s not all hearts and flowers. They come to blows occasionally and face challenges, both personal and those in the world around them. However, as agreed years before, they don’t let anyone tell them what they have is wrong. Not that anyone does, anyway. After all, with the old world gone, the old rules don’t apply anymore and they are making new ones for themselves. This new world is their world. It may not be perfect, but it’s the best they can make, and that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see anything. Comments are always welcome.


End file.
